Diskussion:Emile-A239
Ich finde das Emile eh am coolsten ist ich finde es auch ure gemein das er immer als primärwaffe ein schrottflinte hat!! Er is der absolute Held!! :Emilei st eigentlich ein Abziehbildchen. Sein Charakter kommt in jeden Spiel vor. Er ist jedes mal austauschbar.--DerPete 15:26, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Rang Naja wie auch immer, es stellt sich im Laufe dieses Dialoges heraus, dass die Leute, welche gegen Emile sind ernsthafte Probleme mit anderen Charakteren dieser Emile-Art haben, da man immer "Ghost, Ghost, Ghost" liest und es nicht mit der Reachtschreibung haben... HALLO!!! Es geht oder besser gesagt - ging - hier nur um ein Gesicht hinter 'nem Helm, und nicht um einen Wettbewerb zwischen "Für-Emile-Team" und "Genen-Emile-Team"! MfG :Diese Diskussion hat sich bereits vor langem erledigt und desweiteren ging es hier nicht um sein Gesicht hinter dem Helm sondern um den Rang des Spartans http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif :mfg Kelmo 22:31, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Da ich ein erfahrener Halo Reach Spiler bin kann ich dem nicht zustimmen das emile wircklich ein Warrant Officer war! Ich denke da eher mehr so an major oder Leutnat Clonel! :Major oder Lieutenant Colonel! Also tut mir ja leid aber wo bleibt den dann deine Erfahrung als Reach spieler. Es ist von Bungie bestätigt das Emile eine Warrant Officer ist. Es tut mir auch leid wenn das jetzt mies rüberkommt aber ich muss sagen langsam geht mir diese Emile verehrerei auf den Sack. Er ist der schlimmste Charakter im gesamten Noble Team, nur weil er eine Schrotflinte hat und einen Totenkopf im Gesicht hat wird es so bewundert, dabei ist er eigentlich nur die schlechte Kopie des Modern Warfare 2 Charakters Ghost. :Kelmo 16:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Siehe hier die Quelle:Klick mich!--DerPete 16:49, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Aber da sein Helm erst ab Major freizuschalten ist , dachte ich es mir halt tut mir leid das ich mich geierrt habe! Dazu glaube ich das generell nicht nur wegen seinem Helm und der Schrotflinte so " verehrt " wird sondern einfach wie in fast jedem Spiel ein draufgänger so zusagen dabei ist der dann wie du meinst " verhert " wird! Und why findest du ihn am Schlimmsten? :::Draufgänger in Filmen aus den Achtzigern waren cool, aber mittlerweile ist das nur noch abgedroschen. Das ist doch kein guter Charakter wenn man gefühlskalt, arrogant und selbstverliebt ist. Kelmo 17:02, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Emile ist einfach nur eine schlechte Kopie von Ghost aus MW2. Emile ist ein kalter Charackter ohne Gefühle. Genausogut kannst du einen Droiden aus Star Wars dort hinstellen, ihm eine Shotgun in die Hand drücken und einen Schädel aufmalen der hat genau so viel Gefühle wie Emile. An alle Emile Fans, was findet ihr so toll ein einem ARSCHLOCH ohne Gefühle und einen richtigen Charackter?. Sowas wie Emile findet man überall, es sind immer die Typen mit dem Schädel auf m Kopf die sich dan ganz toll finden, genau so schlimm wie die Recon sage ich nur!. StrohMasterchief Wow was ist dass denn hier für ein Emile diss? Ich halte ihn zwar auch nur für eine Kopie von Ghost bzw. anderen Charakteren anderer Games/ Filme aber ich finde seine Figur passt gut zum Noble Team. Und das Thema mit den Gefühlen, die StrohMasterChief erwähnt, verwundert mich ein wenig, da die Spartans generell nicht für ihre Gefühlsduselei bekannt sind xD. Da finde ich sich ewig im Halo Universum wiederholende Charaktere wie Johnson nerviger. EhmPehOh 15:48, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nix gegen Johnson. Er ist immerhin schon schon um die drei mal gestorben und wiederaufgestanden. Emile ist zwar der schlechteste Carakter des Noble Teams, er kann aber auch schlechter sein! Grunts4ever Ähhh gehts hier um seinen Rang oder ist das jetzt ne Emile Pro-Contra Diskussion? Auf jeden Fall wer mit Emile nicht klarkommt braucht nur das Spiel nicht zu spielen. :D SleepDragon83 10:50, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gesicht Also neben diesen ganzen Emile streit (Waum er so cool ist blabla), hab ich jetz mal ne Frage/Ausage. Also zu der These das man nie sein Gesicht sieht muss ich jetzt leider Spitzfindig reagieren. Also in diesem taffroom (Das Easteregg in "Das Packet", wo man erst die Eliten töten muss und dann in einen Raum kommt mit lauter Info und Bilder) ist neben der Dockstation von Cortana ein Holobilschrim wo man alle Gesichter vom Noble-Team sieht. Es wird nach links immer dunkler so das man Noble 6 eben nicht mehr sieht und neben Noble 6 ist Emile. Er ist zwar schon schwerer zu erkennen aber man sieht sein Gesicht. SRX 19:58, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) thumb :Es existieren sogar ein paar Bilder. Im Concept Art ist er ganz links zu sehen.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:30, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC)